


Five Things (x3)

by trascendenza



Category: The Fifth Element
Genre: F/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five words Leeloo learned the hard way; ways Korben knew she was the one; songs Plavalaguna sang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things (x3)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tinheart.

**Five Words Leeloo Learned the Hard Way**

5\. Private. The concept was essentially meaningless to her, and Korben had absolutely _no_ problems with that, but other people did. Like the ones she passed in the street, or when she walked into their private steambaths. (Except for the ones who didn't. Korben had woken up on more than one occasion to find she'd brought home dazed looking strays.)

4\. Currency. She had a hard time appreciating his need to go out and make it, and she had a way of making very tempting offers that no sentient being in his right mind would refuse.

3\. Betrayal. To her, life was so precious that she couldn't understand why one being would willfully hurt another: in actuality, she never understood this word, as much as she was forced to accept it as a reality.

2\. Race. As someone who spoke fluent genetics, she scrunched up her nose in distaste every time she heard this one.

1\. Love. Well, not the hard way, but she threw her entire self into it.

**Five Ways Korben Knew She Was the One**

5\. She aimed a gun better than he did.

4\. She'd aimed a gun at him. (As much as he hated to admit it, that indicated good taste.)

3\. He'd listen to her speak, whether it was her funny lilted standard, or her liquid Leeloo language, and it wouldn't matter what she was saying. It was like liquid sunshine.

2\. She was perfect, but not because she was strong, or beautiful, or innocent, or anything: just because she was Leeloo.

1\. She made him want to save the world.

**Five Songs Plavalaguna Sang**

5\. _Antonia's Dirge_. It had been translated into many different languages, but she always sang it in its native tongue—her own. Antoniaanaliversimenila had been her first and truest love and she would always end her performances with a homage to her.

4\. _River-Splits-Tomorrow-Engulfs._ Four moons on Oonisangy Prime and she'd fallen in love with the sound of their scarlet waters: this was as close as she could come to sharing it with the galaxy.

3\. _Eeepsi Uinti Vg Goi!_ A rhyme from her childhood that never failed to lift her heart.

2\. _Ascend._ The first prayer she had learned and the one she offered to the Gods before she entered dreaming.

1\. _And She Will Be Glorious._ Her last.


End file.
